1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carbon nanotubes, a support catalyst, a method of preparing the support catalyst, and a fuel cell including the support catalyst.
2. Description of the Related Art
Catalysts are used to promote electrochemical reactions in fuel cells and various attempts have been made to improve catalyst activity. The activity of catalyst tends to increase as the surface area on which the reactions occur increases. Accordingly, research on loading catalyst particles on supports such as carbon nanotubes has been conducted to increase the surface area of the catalyst. For example, see Korean Patent Publication No. 2004-0011181 which is incorporated by reference.